monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide I: Fallen Maidens/@comment-4407082-20150910085504/@comment-25930818-20150911140808
SA's quote was "You seem to be forgetting how the Demon Lord is trying to assimilate as much Human Culture as she can right? She wants humans and monsters as sic single race, with human society as the model, not monster society". You say I can't say that's just wrong, so let us break it down and examine in detail the ways in which it actually is, in fact, just wrong. Premise 1: "The demon lord is trying to assimilate as mich human culture as possible. This one is easily and obviously just wrong. To assimilate "as much human culture as possible" would require the monsters to assimilate Order religious norms of anti-monster-ism and sexual restraint, the Order being a massive part of human culture. She isn't doing this, and therefore, ex prima facie, is not assimilating as much human culture as possible. This is just wrong Premise 2: She wants humans ans monsters as a single race 100% true, but I never objected to this bit. Premise 3: with human society as the model, not monster society The Demon Lord makes no effort to move the sahuagin out of their rivers into Demon Realm towns. She makes no effort to move the Red Onis down from their mountain caves. She makes no effort to move the nereids out of the sea, to move the dark angels out of Pandemonium, to move the sandworms out of the sand or the lava golems out of the lake of fire. All of these are just given tits, then left to do as they please. The only thing the encyclopedia says that the Demon Lord really does at all is screw her husband, occasionally make devil gems, and sometimes maybe send the Demon Army places. There is no indication, anywhere, that she wants to be a culture-creator and that in doing so she favours human culture: her motivations are always given in eugenic terms about wanting to create a new race. But lets say I'm generous and I accept that, since the DL's connection to monsters imposes some of her personality on them, that we can infer the DL's thoughts on culture from general monster's thoughts on culture, which are outlined in Fallen Maidens: Monster's sense of values. Here we see such points as "Monsters are hedonists who hate it when morals and ethics get in the way of pleasure", and "Lasciviousness is considered a virtue", and "Women should be aggressive towards men when it comes to romance and sex", and "Monsters are extremly positive towards human lust", and "They're half in disbelief when they hear about how human women think nothing of infidelity"... and so on and so on, ad extensum, a list of cultural mores that the DL does like but are extremely contrary towards MGE human culture. Contrast this with the number of cultural mores which the DL is said to favour from the human side, which, as far as I can count, is exactly ZERO. Add it all up, and the evidence is that the DL doesn't really care about cultural engineering, but all the bits that are mentioned, her pro-sexy-time proclivities would lead her in a direction AWAY from prudish human Order culture. So for two reasons, those being "she's not culture-building at all" and "even if she was, her major interest is sex, and since MGE human culture is sexually restrained she'd jettison it", the premise that the Demon Lord is building a new culture where she favours the human side is just wrong. So please, Kuruni, I'm intrigued, which parts of that are "just my interpretation", hmm? You got some sort of mental gymnastics that somehow twitst itself into claiming the DL likes human culture better, I'd like to hear it.